08:15
by Sekainao
Summary: Japan and Taiwan seem happy as a couple with one daughter, but when others hold war with one. The whole family is affected. Warning: rape and sexual intentions.


08.15

Vague title: check  
Disclaimer: I wish I own hetalia but I don't: check  
Bored Author: check

So yep, my fifth fanfic. I think . . .  
This is about. . . Well read and find out.

Yet another Japan x Taiwan but America x Taiwan too . . . Ish.  
Eh? . . . I'm different now! =D

Taiwan fixed the blossom in her hair, Japan was taking her to a  
special party and she was dressed casually with her pink dress on.  
Japan walked in and smiled at the Asian woman, they were now a married  
couple with one child who was being babysat by North Korea as he  
couldn't go due to terms that were unknown. Taiwan looked to her side  
and saw the Japanese man standing in the doorway, she smiled and  
walked toward him implying to exit the room. Before she could Japan  
let him arm stop her by stretching it across the doorframe, she  
giggled and kissed him on the lips,

"Shall we go?" Taiwan asked, letting go,  
"Hai" Japan replied, from her experience in being with Japan she had  
learnt a few words of Japanese.

They got to the front door of the Nations Party and they both walked  
in hand in hand, all the nations were inside the big room. Taiwan  
caught a glimpse of China and waved, he waved back shouting,

"Baby sister!" China spread out his arms and Taiwan went toward him  
bearing a smile on her face, she entered China's arms and he inhaled  
Taiwan's perfume and smiled,  
"How are you, China?" Taiwan said as the hug ended,  
"I'm good, aru. How's my baby sister and her luvvy husband doing?"  
China asked making a mocking face at Japan, Japan smiled and shook  
China's hand and China asked, "How's Piao doing? How old is she now,  
aru?"  
"Piao is fine, very playful. She's now 2 years old" Taiwan said,  
Taiwan was only 23 years old whilst Japan was 25. They had first met  
when Taiwan was eighteen and had fallen in love when she was 19, thy  
had been trying for a baby ever since she was 21. But it had took a  
long time because it was hard for Nations to get pregnant in the first  
place. Now, thy wer both slowly approaching their 30's, Piao is their  
child. A female girl, who has black hair from Japan and her mothers  
loving eyes and dress.

"How time flies, aru!" China exclaimed, then S. Korea burst out from  
behind and shouted,  
"TAIWAN! We missed you!" he hugged his sister,  
"You too" Taiwan said, slightly creeped out by his sudden burst of  
love for her, "Let go!"

He put her down. Slightly saddened by his sisters anger of him, he  
slumped away as Hong Kong came forward. He looked at his sister with  
his blank face and hugged her, saying nothing he bowed to Japan and  
went back to behind China. Taiwan and Japan looked at each other as if  
they expected this from Hong Kong, then the door of the room flung  
open and Japan and smiled as North Korea walled in with a very annoyed  
face holding Piao's small hand. He walked up to Japan and touched his  
shoulder, leaning in to his ear whispering something nobody else could  
hear,

"Sorry, I can't take care of her anymore. Today, I have something on"  
North Korea muttered,  
"Oh that's okay, we just thought she'd get bored. But it's okay" Japan  
replied,  
"Yeah, again sorry. I didn't know I was-" He was cut off as he caught  
sight of South Korea, "YOU!" he shouted.

South Korea turned and his smile dropped, his eyes widened as he hid  
behind Taiwan,

"Meep!" South Korea uttered,  
"You, unforgving little fuck!" North Korea exclaimed, nobody but he  
Asians were paying attention to them,  
"It's not my fault, you never signed the cease fire!"  
"Shut up!" North Korea shouted again,  
"Hey! Both of you shut it, aru!" China butted in,  
"Taiwan move!" North Korea ordered as he pulled out his gun,  
"Whoa whoa, North. Just put that down, never speak of this again"  
Taiwan said, North smiled at his sister and put his gun away. He  
hugged his sister,  
"How are you?" North said,  
"Good, how you been?"  
"Meh, here's your little one" he stepped aside to reveal Piao,

Taiwan looked at her daughter and smiled, Piao turned and saw her  
mother,

"Mama!" she ran to her mother and hugged her legs,  
"Hello, Piao. Has North been good for you?" Taiwan asked,  
"Yes, Mama. He fed me, he even took me to the shops to get me a doll.  
Look" Piao said reaching into her bag, she took out a doll that bad a  
blue dress and brown hair,  
"Oh it's lovely, North do you love my Piao?" Taiwan turned to North,  
"Well, she is a lovely girl" North said, he looked at his watch and  
said quickly, "Sorry, I have to go" he sped away and out the door.

Japan leaned in closer to Taiwan and kissed her cheek, she smiled and  
Piao looked up,

"Papa!" her smile was beautiful, Japan looked down and picked her up,  
"Hello, Piao. Starting to think you didn't notice me" Japan joked.  
Piao laughed,  
"Piao, shall we go to our room?" Taiwan said, Piao nodded and leapt  
out of Japan's arms, grabbing her mothers hand and walking with her.

-

Taiwan opened the door Piao immediately did nothing else than jump  
onto her bed, Taiwan shook her head,

"No you can't sleep there, that's where Mama and Papa sleep" Taiwan  
said gesturing Piao from their bedroom and into another, "You can  
sleep in here, Piao"

Piao had a worried expression about her, as if the room had got a  
horrible smell. She hugged her mother,

"But Mama, I don't want to be alone" Piao said,  
"Im going to be next door, if you're scared just come with me and Papa"  
"I don't like this room" Piao groaned,  
"Just try and like it, Piao" Taiwan said, she turned on the bedside  
lamp and kissed her childs forehead, "Goodnight"

Taiwan dressed from her pink qipao to her vest top and pjama bottoms,  
climbing into bed Japan walked through the door. He sighed and sat on  
the edge of the bed and Taiwan touched his shoulder,

"Whats wrong?" Taiwan asked,  
"Im just tired" Japan replied, rubbing his eyes he started to begin  
getting undressed and Taiwan still watched him with worry,  
"Are you sure that's it?"  
He sighed again, "America" He threw his jacket on the floor, exposing  
his bare back. He was actually more buff than he thought he was,  
muscles circled his back and his front was toned, "He's been joking  
around and been saying things about everybodys partners. He said that  
you and I could split and you could go to America"  
Taiwan grumbled, "Hm, you know I'd never do that"  
"Im just upset with him, he's upset with me. It's all a  
misunderstanding now" Japan, now only in his boxers, clambered into  
bed next to Taiwan. She smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair,

"Id never leave you" Taiwan said, she kissed Japan whilst he left his  
hand rested on her shoulder. Taiwan came away,  
"I know that" Japan replied, he pulled Taiwan closer to him as her  
face was inches from his, "I just want to keep holding you forever,  
for the rest of my life"  
"Jap-" Taiwan started but she was silenced by Japans lips touching  
hers, they kissed lightly at first but Japan had the tendency to play  
with Taiwans clothing when deeper in the kiss, Taiwan wanted Japan to  
express with her,

"You know you can Japan" Taiwan said quickly as Japans pulled her back  
into the kiss, his hand on her shoulder began to stray to pulling down  
his own boxers. Taiwan let the kiss end as she felt his stomach, his  
stomach was toned and hard. Japan began to pull on Taiwans vest straps  
and she acknowledged the hint and took it off, hiding herself behind  
the duvets. Japan suddenly sat up and was looking down on Taiwan, he  
then edged himself on top of Taiwan.

"Taiwan. . ." Japan breathed, Taiwan only looked at Japan not wanting  
to see what Japan was putting inside her, he suddenly felt Taiwan  
tense up and he pushed into his lover. He continued thrusting in and  
out of Taiwan, breathing her human name as if it was something special,

"Meimei. . ." he said, Taiwan pulled Japan closer to her and Japan  
obeyed. He embraced Taiwan and kissed her deeply, pushing her tongue  
into his mouth he moaned in the kiss. Then Taiwan, feeling that it was  
about to come to an end, yelped during the kiss whilst Japan just came  
away and pulled out of Taiwan. He collapsed next to Taiwan and kissed  
her cheek, she was still breathing as he bought her closer into an  
embrace. She threw her arms around him and pulle the covers over them,  
Taiwans breathing slowed and she drifted off with her partner in her  
arms.

-

Japan was the first to wake the next morning, finding Piao tapping him  
on the shoulder,

"Papa?" Piao said, Japan opened his eyes and looked at his child. He  
rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, putting on a vest and White  
trousers,  
"Nandai, Piao?" Japan asked,  
"Im hungry" Piao replied, she tugged at her fathers trousers as she  
whined,  
"Okay, I'll go wake up Mama and we'll go downstairs for the food" At  
the hotel they did bed and breakfast, but they were staying until the  
next day and Japan didn't want to face America again. Even though he  
was drunk he knew that America wasn't going to let him get away with  
punching him, Japan punched him right after the comment about Taiwan.  
Japan walked over to the sleeping Taiwan and whispered in her ear,  
"Taiwan?" Japan said,  
"Hn. . ." She murmured, "Japan?"  
"Were going to breakfast, I'll bring you something back" Japan replied,  
"Thank You Japan" Taiwan said, smiling,  
"For what?"  
"Last night. . ." she winked at him and kissed him,

Japan left Taiwan, smiling because Taiwan was still tired and still  
had a long yearn for Japans love. Taiwan looked over at the open door  
and tutted, she went over and her hand was on the door handle,

"Dont shut the door" Taiwan said irritated, the door was half closed,  
"Taiwan!" Taiwan looked up, she sighed,  
"America . . ."  
"Hey Taiwan, want to come over tonight? The European and Eastern  
Nations are playing poker, com with us!" America said to the half  
closed door,  
"No, Japan can't bear the sight of you" Taiwan was about to close the  
door, but his foot stopped it,  
"He doesn't have to come" he said, Taiwan eyed him, "Taiwan come out  
here a second"  
"Why should I?" she replied hastily,  
"Please"

She rolled her eyes and went into the halls with America,  
"What?" she asked, then America took her left arm and spun her so her  
back was to him, he held her close and his right arm curled around her  
neck to hold her in place. Taiwan struggled, "Let me go, you little-"  
A cloth was suddenly thrown over her mouth, Chloroform was spilled  
over it and it took effect on her. Taiwan dropped into America's arms,  
he laughed,

"This'll show Japan" he picked up Taiwan and went in the supply room.

-

Taiwan slowly stirred in her sleep as America tied her to the vents in  
the supply room, Taiwan opened her eyes by the blurred vision made her  
squint at the figure standing on the other side of the room,

"What is this place? Who are you?" Taiwan muttered, her vision came  
and she still felt tired. The figure laughed, he was dressed casually  
and he was holding a metal electrical stick but he had a cap on to  
hide his face,  
"I'm the one who did this to you" the figure laughed again and knelt  
to her level, using the metal rod to raise her face up to his, "And  
you're not going to leave until I get what I want" His hand raised up  
to Taiwan's neck and he pushed her back against the vent she was tied  
to, "Dont fight, it'll only be worse on you and your family"  
"Why am I here?" Taiwan regained her normal self, but was too  
frightened to be stubborn,  
"You are here because the world is at war and I am at war with Japan,  
so to get a hold of Japan I must have you. His wife" The man let go of  
Taiwans neck and took off his cap, Taiwan looked at him a d her eyes  
widened,  
"America? You're keeping me here! You little bastard, let me go!"  
Taiwan exclaimed, America smiled and grabbed a metal clamp from beside  
him.  
"Do you know what this is, Taiwan?" he smiled and opened the clamp,  
inside it was spiked with sharp glass. Taiwan shook her head, being as  
Taiwan was still in her vest top and shorts she had an idea about what  
America was going to do.  
"This is a glass clamp, as you can see inside there are pieces of  
glass. When I put his on, it will cut into your skin"  
"What is the purpose of this?" Taiwan cried,  
"Youre going to be on camera the whole way through, wired straight to  
the television in reception so EVERYONE can see" America replied, he  
the took the clamp and attatched it to Taiwans leg. He then took two  
smaller clamps and a chain, untying her hands from behind the vent he  
attached the two small clamps to her wrists. With the chain he circled  
it around her neck and clipped the lock on it, so now Taiwan was tied  
to the vent by her neck.

"These two other clamps as you can see do not have glass in, but all  
these clamps will automatically tighten every hour. And to make sure  
you don't run away, I have tied you by your neck" America stood up,  
Taiwan couldn't struggle so she just shouted at him,  
"There isn't a purpose in this! Let me go now! Japan will find you  
out!" Taiwan exclaimed, America turned away and set up a camera that  
was facing Taiwan. He pressed the record button and opened the door,  
Taiwan still shouted, "Please! Let me go!" Taiwan struggled as the leg  
clamp dug further into her skin, letting blood puddle around her body.

America did nothing else but exit the room, Taiwan heard the door lock  
and started to cry. Tears streaming down her face America climbe the  
stairs that lead to the first floor of the hotel. Taiwan was locked in  
a small room in the cellar, blood started to pour from her wrists as  
he clamps were digging into her veins.

-

Upstairs Japan and Piao were happily having breakfast when China had  
shouted him from the lounge room,

"Japan! Come here quick!" China looked worried, Japan stood up from  
his table and handed his daughter to Ukraine,  
"Sorry, Ukraine. Could you?" Japan asked, she nodded and took Piao,  
Japan hurried to he lounge where all the Asians like China, South,  
HongKong, North, Vietnam and Thailand were gathered.  
"Whats happening?" Japan asked, China put an arm around him and turned  
on the Television. A blank screen came on but a digital voice was  
talking,

'Dear all Asians, On this day you may have noticed one of you is  
missing. Taiwan, has been kidnapped' Every Asian's eyes widened, 'I  
will not return her until Japan says he will surrender, if not Taiwan  
will never be freed and I will bomb you' Japan looked worried, 'So, to  
torture her and all of you. I will be streaming her live from where I  
am holding her to this television. Make your choice'

The recording stopped and the TV went static for a few seconds, Japan  
felt himself break down but China comforted his brother before the TV  
went out of static and to the camera. There, before their very eyes,  
was the torture of Taiwan. By now, blood was running down here arms  
and her neck as she'd tried to break free. Japan looked with worry, he  
then lost himself in anger,

"What bastard did this!" Japan asked, China hugged his brother as  
tears were in Japan's eyes,  
"We'll get her, Japan. We'll find the person that did this" China  
reassured his brother, Japan did nothing but exit the room. It was all  
too much, he was going up to his room.

When he got there he found the room trashed, writing on the walls,  
'You were warned' they said. He could only think of one person who  
would do something like this, America.

Japan slipped on his army jacket and took his samurai.

-

Exiting his room, raged and angry, he kicked down America's door  
seeing him sitting on the sofa watching Jerry Springer. Japan  
tightened his grip on his sword and stared at America,

"Japan, Why are you in ny room? Get out!" America stood up, Japan  
drew his samurai and pointed it at the Western Nation,  
"You bastard! Where's Taiwan!" Japan cried as he steadied his hand,  
"How the hell should I know? I haven't seen her since yesterday" he  
replied, Japan put his hand up to America's neck and gripped it tight,  
"Japan . . . I . . ." he gasped for air,  
"Tell me!" he hovered the sword above his throat, America smiled in an  
evil way, "Or you die!"  
"Hm, killing me wont tell you where she is. You kill me, go ahead. But  
you'll never find out from me" Japan raged more, he threw the American  
at the window. Shattered glass poked in his skin, but one particularly  
big piece cut through his chest. Immediately dying, Japan wiped  
America's blood from his face and exited the room. He stopped outside,  
leaning against the wall. He dropped his samurai, fell to the ground  
and sobbed. If he left Taiwan now for too long, the clamps would cut  
off the circulation.

"Taiwan. . " Japan whimpered, wiping his eyes he cried himself to sleep.

-

Japan woke to find all his siblings crowded around him, Vietnam was  
tapping his arm,

"Japan, we've recieved a new message" she said, reluctantly still in  
tears he went to the small room where Taiwans torture was live. Then a  
blank screen,

'Hello, I can now reveal I am not America. Because he is dead, but  
another surprise awaits. I have visited Taiwan today, she's weak so I  
did a very nice thing for her. I made things faster, to add to the  
clamps I have attached a bomb. Yes, a bomb. It will set off when the  
door to her room is opened, but to save her you can only enter another  
way. Where is she? If the bomb does not go off for a day then it will  
go off at 8:15pm tomorrow. Now how important is she?'

The screen switched and Taiwan looked half dead, bloody and frail,

"Help me . . ." she whimpered, "Whoever is there, please help  
me . . ." the camera zoomed on her face. It looked beaten and  
dischevelled, her cheeks moist in tears and blood. Every Asian in the  
room bad tears in their eyes, but for the first time ever HongKong  
started tearing up,

"Its okay Hong, we'll find her" China said, as Hong buried his teary  
face into China's shoulder,  
"China, look" Viet pointed at the screen, Taiwan was now starting to  
sing, "She's singing"

Taiwan started to sing the Mandarin song that china used to sing when  
she was little, China held his head in his hand, her song broke his  
heart,

"Yao yah yao, Yao yah yao, Bao bao huai jung shuay, Yao ni jang da, Yo  
liao sheewang,Bao bao kuai jang da, Bao bao kuai jang da" Taiwan sang,  
"I miss you, China" she murmured to the camera, the full grown Chinese  
began to sob,  
"The song I sang when she was a baby! Taiwan!" he cried, resting his  
head on Viet she comforted the man, "Her lullaby"

Japan was never going to give up finding her, his head directed to the  
screen, a man had entered the room.

'What are you doing here?" Taiwan asked, suddenly all Asians eyes were  
glued to the screen,  
"To see you of course and because I want something from you" The man  
knelt and stroked her face, Taiwan turned away but he slapped her face,  
"No don't!" Taiwan pleaded, the man grabbed the glass clamp and  
squeezed harder as she screamed out in pain, "Stop it!" The man let go  
and directed his attention to the camera, he stood and turned the  
camera around. But the asians could still hear the mans footsteps  
returning to Taiwan, but a couple of seconds later,

"What are you doing? What the fuck! No don't!" Taiwan screamed,  
everybody watched the black screen in horror, they could hear the man  
panting as he raped Taiwan. He started to slap Taiwan and kick her,  
"Dont kick me! Stop it! Haven't you done enough!" Taiwan cried, and  
again he began raping her,  
"I will get what I want" the man replied, Taiwan was whimpering as the  
camera turned back on her. Her clothes were torn and the man returned  
and sat next to her, he was wearing a cap to hide his identity,

"I always get what I want" his face was touching her cheek and he  
slipped his tongue out and licked the side of her face erotically,  
Taiwan whimpered. He then started kissing her, first on the neck but  
the passionately in her mouth. Licking her lips and licking her neck  
to enrage Japan, he stood up and left the room.

"Please, help me brothers . . ." Taiwan said, he head dropped in shame  
as the clamps automatically tightened. Whimpering, she fell asleep.

"Oh my god, we must find her" China cried, he sniffed and let a tear  
fall.  
"I know where she is" HongKong said finally, everyone looked at him,  
"Where!" Japan exclaimed,  
"Downstairs, there was a sign on the vents. She's downstairs" HongKong  
stood and walked to Japan, "Lets to get her"

All the Asians went to the cellar, China kicked the front door of the  
cellar down but there was another metal one,

"Wait, weren't we told not to go through this door?" China said,  
"Yes, the only other way is through the wall" Japan replied,  
"Japan, what about your samurai?" Viet suggested, "Its a thin wall"  
"Hai, Ill try" Japan drew his samurai and held it, he closed his eyes  
taking a deep breath, "Meimei . . ." he then pushed his sword through  
the wall, cutting a hold in it, "China? Could you bend it so we can  
get through?" Japan said, before that suggestion could be a knowledged  
China had already done it. All the Asians entered the room to find the  
man holding Taiwan with a knife at her throat, she smiled,

"Japan!" she was finally happy, but the man interrupted,  
"Im sorry for ruining this special moment but, come any closer and Ill  
do it. You know I will" he paused,  
"Who are you?" Japan asked, the man smiled and took off the cap.  
There revealed. . .

. . . Was the kidnapper.

. . . Mongolia.

"Mongolia?" China said, "Why do this to your sister?" he cried,  
"Because I took over from America, because you threw me out, China! We  
planned this and then you had to intervene, so here we are" Mongolia  
looked at Japan, "Oh, Im sorry, I would say I didn't mean to rape your  
wife. But that'd be a lie" Japan took a step forward, Mongolia's  
tighten on the knife tightened, "Ah ah ah, come any closer . ." he  
paused, putting the knife to Taiwan's abdomen, ". . I'll kill your  
unborn"

Japan looked at Taiwan confused, "Japan, last night. It's not his"  
Taiwan reassured, Japan picked up his samurai and drew it toward  
Mongolia.

"Fine, lose your baby" Mongolia slid the knife across Taiwans abdomen  
and she dropped to the ground. The rest of the Asians attacked  
Mongolia, punching and kicking him to death, Japan scooped Taiwan into  
his arms,

"You were pregnant from last night?" Japan asked,  
"Yes . . Not anymore" Taiwans hand clenched the wound and Japan raised  
her and looked at his siblings,  
"Shes lost the baby that was unborn, come to our room" Japan led them  
all to their room and Japan tended to Taiwans injuries with cloth and  
he spoke to the Asians, "Mongolia is dead now, Taiwan is here and  
everything is ok. My brothers and sisters, Taiwan isn't going to  
survive if she doesn't have blood donated. May I ask who has the same  
blood type?" Japan asked,  
"I have Papa" a little voice said from the door, Piao stood in the  
doorframe. Japan looked at his daughter and shook his head,  
"No, Piao you're too young to give blood" Japan said, Piao came closer  
to her Mother,  
"Mama, needs it. I'm the only one, so do it Papa" Piao rested her arm  
on her fathers lap and looked at him, Japan withdrew a syringe from  
his pocket and took his childs arm.

He took the blood from his daughter to his wife and Taiwan, over time,  
recovered. But now they knew that even family could be dangerous, Piao  
suddenly spoke out,

"Nee, Papa sono rakuen de wa karada wa mou itakunai no*?" Piao said,  
Piao hugged her father and all Japan could do was pray that Piao would  
never say that again.

* Hey papa, in paradise, will my body not hurt anymore?


End file.
